


Eyes on Me, Angel

by stuffofpi



Series: Hands [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, fem!reader - Freeform, i literally wrote it after daichi's, i was horny, i wrote this in like five minutes no cap, okay this one is spicier than the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffofpi/pseuds/stuffofpi
Summary: the way he uses his hand to tease you
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Hands [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204451
Kudos: 4





	Eyes on Me, Angel

Koushi’s voice was beautiful. It was so soothing. Any other time you would love to listen to him read to you if only for the chance to hear his voice.

But now, with your wrists tied to your ankles, your legs spread wide open and trembling, and just an overall overstimulated mess, you swore you were going to kill him the next time you could form a coherent sentence.

Your eyes rolled back into your head at another vibration, fresh tears streaming down your face.

Koushi must have noticed, his voice pausing.

You knew you must have looked ridiculous. Old tears having already dried in streaks down your face, new ones gently adding fresh paths. Your mouth was open, tongue almost lolling out. Maybe it was. You really couldn’t tell, you were so lost in your own head. You honestly didn’t really even notice Koushi had stopped reading aloud, only processing it when he clicked his tongue.

“You know, if you keep spacing out, you’ll never learn. And we wouldn’t want that, now, would we?”

You couldn’t do much more than nod your head forward, your neck having given up on supporting its suddenly incredibly heavy weight.

Koushi tsked once more, stopping his pacing altogether. “Now, now, angel,” Koushi cooed, taking the manuscript he was holding and scraping its weight underneath your chin, lifting up. “Eyes on me.”

With the assistance, you were able to meet Koushi’s eyes. There, you saw the mischievous glint that sent a shudder down your spine. Your eyes fluttered closed and Koushi gently lifted your chin further. You managed to open your heavy lids once more, gazing submissively back at him. Koushi licked his lips, devilish smirk stretching his pretty lips across shining teeth.

“ _Good girl_.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, @more-stuff-of-pi :)
> 
> this one's my favorite agafsijkhlk and literally everyone's fave on tumblr lol we're clearly all horny and it shows


End file.
